


Black Lion Brew

by Capnbananabutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt
Summary: Keith is all business but does meeting a bubbly barista enough to break those walls down?





	1. Chapter 1

California, smelly, busy, loud Los Angeles. Keith was not impressed with this city. He had traveled from New York for business and was pretty bias for the east coast. It was 6am and he was out of the door of his hotel on his way to his first business meeting. He fixed his tie as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. He exited the hotel and looked to each side looking for a coffee shop. He needed caffeine to get him going for the day. He headed down the sidewalk keeping an eye open for a shop. His meeting was only a few blocks down so he didn't mind the walking. He noticed a small shop across the street called “Black Lion Brew”. He pressed the signal button for the crosswalk waiting impatiently then crossed the street at his signal. He entered the shop and the smell of coffee wafted over to him. It was busy for being so early so that must mean it was good coffee. Keith got in line reading the menu to decide what he was feeling that morning. There were three people behind the counter busy at work. One shorter then the others, shorter light brown hair and big round glasses. The other guy next to her was huge, tall and stocky but had a friendly aura about him. Keith couldn't see the other person well enough behind everyone. He got a better look as the line moved up. The boy at the cash register was tall, tan, and slender. He seemed the most friendly as he laughed with his customers while helping them. Next it was Keith's turn to order.

“Good morning! What can I get you?” The boy asked. How did this kid have so much energy this early?

“Just a Grande Caramel Macchiato please.” Keith ordered pulling his wallet from his suit pocket. 

“Iced or hot?” The boy replied his head tilted to the side a bit letting his soft brown hair swish to the side. 

“Hot is fine. Thanks” Keith said swiping his card at the prompt. Keith noticed the name on his small tag attached to his apron. Lance. Keith moved down to the other end and waited for his drink. He watched everyone work behind the counter and saw Lance switch off to the kid with glasses so Lance could prepare his round of drinks. He kept up light conversation with people obviously enjoying his job. Kieth wished his job was more fun. 

“Caramel Macchiato!” Lance called putting a sleeve on his cup. He smiled wide handing Keith his coffee.

“Have a great day!” Keith thanked him and went on his way. He made it to his meeting and sat through it bored out of his mind. Afterwards he decided to hit the coffee shop again for lunch. He saw the same crew of workers as he got into line again. This time he scoured the menu for something to eat. 

“Hello again!” The familiar chipper voice from this morning. “Back for more huh?” He grinned waiting on Keith's order.

“I'm starved” Keith said still scanning the menu. He couldn't decide on what to eat.

“Well, I'll help you out a bit. Our Chicken Pesto panini is definitely our moms popular or if you want something lighter we have a turkey club that's super good “ Keith was eyeing the pesto sandwich and with Lance's recommendation he decided he'd try it.

“Great! One Chicken Pesto coming up! Anything else?” Keith ordered an ice water as well. 

“Your total is $8.75. Would you like this for here or to go?” Lance asked pushing a few buttons on the screen.”Can I have your name?” 

“Keith and here please” He answered swiping his card again. Lance handed him the receipt with a smile.

“I'll bring it out to you when it's ready” Keith thanked him before taking a seat by the window. He took out his phone and swiped through emails from work with a sigh. He was so involved in his reading he didn't notice the food was here until he saw Lance set down his glass of water and his plate of food.

“Enjoy!” He said before heading off back to work. Keith tucked into his sandwich and couldn't believe how good it was. He finished his water quickly and looked over and he made eye contact with Lance. Next thing he knew Lance was on his way over a pitcher of ice water in his hands. 

“Thank you” Keith said while he was filling the glass. Keith grabbed out a twenty dollar bill and he tucked it into Lance's apron pocket.

“Oh my! Why thank you!” Lance said excitedly at the hefty tip. Keith smiled a bit watching him go again. Keith finished his food and drink watching out the window. Once he finished he threw away his garbage and sat his dishes in the dish bin. He waved a farewell to Lance who had called a farewell. He decided that would be his go to place in the mornings. He enjoyed the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was the same as the one before. 6 am alarm, a brisk stroll down the street into the warm, welcoming coffee shop. He greeted the normal crew feeling better already seeing Lance working around the area chatting happily as he did. He wasn't sure why but Lance's presence just made his mood instantly better. 

“Good morning Kieth! Lookin' sharp as always!” Lance called over the counter as Keith entered. Keith rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. He had been in town for a bout a week and had gotten to know the team quite a bit. Pidge, the shortie with glasses, was a total tech whiz while Hunk, the giant, was a chef in training. Then there was Lance, a ray of sunshine. Keith hadn't been saddened by the news of him already having a boyfriend. Maybe a tad jealous. He wouldn't date a guy over here anyway just to leave in a few months and go back home. 

“The usual?” Pidge asked getting a cup ready.

“Yes please” Keith replied pulling out his wallet. Hunk was already warming up his breakfast sandwich while Lance rang him up.

“Another meeting today?” The boy asked eyeing Keith's suit.

“Yes. Sadly” Keith muttered sliding his card. He didn't hate his job, it was just boring at times. Once the payment went through Keith dropped his usual twenty into the tip jar earning a few cheers. 

“It can't be all that bad.” Lance said leaning over the counter. The other two were busy making his order so Lance was free to chat. “I mean, it's cool stuff. Your company builds rocket ships for crying out loud!” 

“My dad's company. Not mine, I barely have a say in the decisions.” Keith sighed leaning against the counter. Lance was a great listener and seemed fascinated by his business. 

“Well, I would love to fly in a rocket ship and go to space.” Lance replied with a small dopey smile. He had always loved space and Astronomy. His dreams were full of space adventures.

“I don't get to fly in them Lance. Just help design them” Keith laughed a bit. He wished his job was that cool.

“Well, still. Gotta be optimistic” Lance pushed himself off the counter one Keith's food was done.

“Have a good day!” Lance said handing over his order.

“Thanks. See you guys tomorrow” Keith thanked them and headed out on his way to work. 

 

Keith sat through the meeting doodling on his notepad his mind back home. He missed New York. He missed his coworkers that made work actually enjoyable. He was always the one going on trips for meetings because his dad didn't want to himself. Thanks dad, Keith thought grimly. He barely noticed when they concluded the meeting he was so deep in thought. He threw his things in his shoulder bag and let quickly not wanting to be caught in needless conversation about how he was liking his job and blah blah blah. He was making his way down the sidewalk and slowed his pace down seeing his friends leaving work. They were laughing over something and it was Hunk who noticed Keith. He started waving wildly calling him over. Keith made his way across the street to the group.

“Hey Keith! You survived another meeting.” Hunk cheered pulling him into a bear hug. Jeez this guy was strong.

“Hunk-you're crushing- me” Keith tried wiggling out o his grasp.

“Oops. My bad. So sorry” He let go with a big apologetic smile. Lance smiled and casually threw an arm around Keith's shoulders leaning towards him.

“We're headed to the carnival at the pier. Wanna come? It'll be fun!” Keith was surprised at how flirty Lance was with everyone having a boyfriend and all. He didn't mind though.

“Uh.. I don't know..” Keith started unsure.

“Oh come on! You have to live a little!” This time it was Pidge who gave her two sense. All three looked at him with big eyes and he sighed caving in.

“Fine. Let me change into something more comfortable at least.” He said motioning to his suit. Lance broke out into his famous grin and they all cheered.

“Great! Let's go!” Lane hooked his arm around Keith's as they walked down the sidewalk towards his hotel.

“O-oh you guys don't have to come with..” Keith said awkwardly not having had company in a while.

“No worries buddy. We have to make sure you look decent.” Hunk said patting his back. Keith rolled his eyes, ow decent did he have to look to go play on rides? They made it to his hotel and the four walked in. The three oohed and aahed over his suite.

“Your dad sure treats you right though” Pidge said looking around.

“He tries to butter me up because he knows I hate doing this” Keith said slipping out of his constricting suit jacket. 

“If you didn't come you wouldn't have met me. “ Lance said with a smile. Hunk nudged him with a look.

“He means us. You wouldn't have met us” Keith smiled a bit at that and nodded to himself.

“You're right. You guys have been the highlight of my trip for sure.” Keith excused himself to change into something more casual. He came out in jeans and a t-shirt and from the looks on the three's faces he had dressed appropriately. 

“Lookin good!” Lance commented throwing a wink his way. Jeez this kid sometimes.

“You're awful flirtatious for having a boyfriend Lance” Keith commented slipping into some slide on sneakers. Lance's smile faltered for a split second before resuming to his normal cheery self. It was long enough Keith caught it and maybe he shouldn't bring that up again.

“Okay! Moving on!” Hunk said obviously changing the subject. Keith left it be not wanting to pry. The three headed down to the lobby, Hunk and Pidge chatting excitedly about the rides and the food eating contests.

“I bet you I can eat more hot dogs then you!” Pidge said and just got a loud bellowing laugh from Hunk.

“As if!” He argued and the two competed with how many hot dogs they could eat. Keith listened enjoying their enthusiasm and noticed Lance had been quiet. Too quiet. He glanced over and saw Lance walking silently next to him. Keith felt bad for bringing up his boyfriend, maybe they just broke up? 

“Soo, Lance” Keith said getting the boy's attention. “Are you partaking in this hot dog eating contest?” The look of disgust on Lance's face was enough to make Keith laugh.

“Absolutely not. “ Lance replied breaking out into a small smile. He didn't look right without a smile. It suited him, being so happy and positive. After that Lance had seemed to perk up interjecting his opinion on eating over 30 hot dogs. He was shooting off nutritional facts but the other two were just waving him off not caring. They were in competition mode at this point.

“Twenty bucks says Hunk throws up after 10” Lance whispered to Keith but Hunk shot him a look having heard him.

“Oh okay. I see how it is. I'll show you both!” Hunk said in his defense. Keith smiled and felt happy for the first time in a while. Maybe these trips weren't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was waiting in line for ride bracelets. Keith doesn't remember the last time he had gone to a carnival so he was kind of excited. Just to spend time with fun people was so great. It was finally their turn and each bought their own but Keith slid money in front of Lance stopping him.

“I'll get yours.” Keith said and paid for both. Lance thanked him and held out his wrist letting Keith wrap it around.

“There, all ready to go” Keith said putting his own on. The four headed deeper into the maze of game booths and rides. Everyone was debating which ride to do first and Keith was fine with anything. He had never really rode rides before so he wasn't sure what the different kinds were. 

“Lance likes the Screaming Eagle if you want to ride it with him? No one else can stomach it” Pidge said to Keith who was looking over a small map. 

“Okay, that sounds fun” Keith said before strolling over to Lance. “Hey, want to go on the Screaming Eagle? “ He asked. Lance looked over with a wide grin.

“Hell yeah!” He said excitedly and the two headed through the crowds towards the large structure holding the ride. Hunk and Pidge opted for playing some of the games instead right now. The line wasn't too long and the two stepped in and strapped in. 

“So pretty much it spins while it goes side to side” Lance explained leaning over so Keith could hear him over the noise.

“Sounds fun” Keith called back getting a little nervous. He wasn't so sure about spinning. He felt the ride start to move and prayed he wouldn't throw up, they would never let him live that down. The huge machine started turning slow at first as it swung to the left. They weren't too high or too fast right now so Keith wasn't hating it quite yet. It only took about 30 seconds for it to be quite a bit faster and Keith grabbed Lance's hand squeezing it as the boy beside him hooted and hollered as it sped up drastically. Keith had to close his eyes and fight the nausea not enjoying himself one bit. It felt like an eternity before it started to slow and then stop. Lance seemed even more pumped now while Keith could barely stand his legs shook so bad.

“See! Not so bad!” Lance said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kieth felt a little green and hurried off the platform in case he had to puke. Lance laughed following him down the stairs.

“Aww, poor thing” He said rubbing his back soothingly.

“Lance. That was awful” Keith muttered his stomach starting to settle a bit.

“Come on, I know what always helps with upset tummies” Lance slipped his hand into Keith's and led him through the people. They finally arrived at a Shave Ice stand.

“This is my most favorite fair food!” Lane said ordering his usual, root beer on one half and tigers blood on the other. Keith hadn't had some but ordered a pina colada flavored loving that flavor. They waited patiently for their cold yummy treat. They were soon ready and the two made their way to a picnic table. By now the sun had started it's decent into the sky casting shadows around them.

“How do you like it?” Lance asked scooping a large spoonful before piling it into his mouth. Keith only nodded too involved to stop eating. It was liquid sugar on ice but damn it was good. They ate in silence watching the people nearby. Keith stole glances over at Lance who was enjoying his treat, he had a certain glow to him. He couldn't help but think about his boyfriend, or if he had one still, Would it be rude to ask? Yes, probably. Keith finished and drank the rest of the sweet juice from his straw before standing and tossing the container away. Lance finished soon after and they were off on their way to find Hunk and Pidge. They found them at a booth, the game where you had to knock down the bottles. 

“How'd you like the Screaming Eagle?” Pidge asked a bit smugly a devious smirk on her face. Keith glared realizing she knew he'd get sick.

“That's cruel” He said earning a laugh from everyone. Pidge just shrugged innocently. Lance pulled out his wallet and paid for two games.

“Here” He said handing three balls to Keith. Keith took them surprised but smiled warmly at the offer.

“Thank you,you didn't have too” Lance waved him off before taking his spot on the line.

“I just didn't want you feeling bad when I win a prize.” Lance said aiming and throwing the ball. It missed by at least a foot. Three people erupted in laughter and Lance glared them down.

“Hey! I'm just warming up!” He muttered and got ready for another shot. This one was closer but still missed. Lance cursed under his breath and just threw it angrily and bumped the bottle. It wiggled but didn't fall. “Dammit!” He sighed. Keith stepped up next. His first shot the bottles were down and couldn't help but bask in Lance's astonished reaction. Keith moved down the line but didn't know the other's down. He looked at the available prizes and saw the perfect thing.

“I'll take that one” He said pointing. The guy reached over handing him his prize. 

“Here,” Keith said handing the fluffy blue lion plush to Lance. Lance looked at him shocked.

“What? No no, you won, it's yours” He said but Keith insisted.

“I won it for you. Plus it matches your eyes.” Keith said placing the lion in his hands. Pidge and Hunk were snickering but stopped with a sharp stare from Keith. Lance was overjoyed and pulled Keith into a hug thanking him repeatedly. Keith didn't see the big deal, it was a stuffed lion, he was glad it made him so happy though.

“Let's find another game” Hunk said leading them down the walkway. Lance tucked the lion under his arm and followed the group. His heart was racing between the excitement of being there and the fact Keith actually gave him a gift. 

“They have laser tag here?” Keith exclaimed seeing a neon lit building in the distance. Both Pidge and Hunk were ecstatic.

“LET”S GOO” Hunk cried as they made their way towards it. They all seemed to have the same passion for the game and got in line.

“So, me and Pidge against you and Lance, fair?” Hunk said dividing them up. “We'll be the light green and you two can be purple” They finally got in and got into their colored vests.

“Ever play?” Keith asked before helping Lance strap his vest on. 

“Only once before, I get the concept though” Lance answered before thanking him for the help. 

'Alright players, to your bases!” The worker called signaling the start of the game. They took their places and heard a horn go off starting the round.

“Let's go!” Keith cried out running from behind their wall. Lance let out a small battle cry as he followed. They ducked a dodged the other two but were pulling ahead 6 to 4.

“Back to base! Retreat!' Keith called and him and Lance booked it back to their wall of safety. They leaned against it catching their breath. Time for a battle plan. Whichever team made it to 10 points first won so they had the lead now. Lance moved forward to get closer but tripped over a small ledge. Keith barely caught him before he fell.

“Nice catch” Lance laughed a bit. His face got a little warm with how close they were. Keith couldn't help but have the urge to just kiss him. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to. Before Keith could break eye contact he felt Lance's lips brush his and realized Lance had kissed him. He was surprised with how soft and gently it was and it didn't take long for him to kiss him back. He wasn't really sure why they were kissing but hey, it was great so who cared. Keith knew nothing would come of this. 

'5, 6 , 7 ,8!” They heard Pidge yell as their vests dinged from the hits. The two boys pulled away only to be hit twice more and the horn sounded for the finish of the game.

“Hey! Not fair!” Lance said, the two had snuck up on them!

“Well maybe if you weren't sitting in a tree you would have won!” Hunk said and the two winner high fived. Keith was beet red having been caught. He looked over at Lance but he didn't look embarrassed just a little grumpy at losing. He was pretty cute when he pouted though.

“On to the next game! “ They checked in their gear and headed out of the building. They worked down the rows of activities and went on a few more rides. The moon was full that night and illuminated the ground as they were heading to Lance's favorite, bumper cars.

“I have been waiting all night for this!” He said excitedly as they got in line. He looked down and pulled out his phone seeing a call was coming through. His face dropped a bit and he excused himself to answer it. Keith watched hims step away and wondered who was calling so late. The way Lance's shoulders dropped told him it wasn't good news. Lance hung up before coming over again.

“I.. I have to go. “ he said his voice full of disappointment.

“Why?” Keith asked hoping everything was okay. Lance just shrugged his face betraying him as he tried to keep a positive attitude. “Shiro wants me home” Keith hadn't heard that name before. Dad maybe? Lance said bye to everyone and thanked Keith again for the Lion. Everyone waved goodbye one last time as he walked off. Keith was a little bummed he had to leave so soon. He wanted to share a bumper car. 

“Who's Shiro?” Keith asked the other two who were not so cheery anymore. 

“Lance's ass of a boyfriend” Pidge huffed clearly not liking the guy. Keith felt a small pang of something. Why would Lance kiss him if he had a boyfriend still? He had thought they were broken up.

“Pidge-” But Pidge cut Hunk off.

“What? We all know he is.” She said bitterly. 

“Why's he an ass?” Keith's curiosity got the best of him.

“Because he's a controlling, rude, abusive piece of sh-”

“PIDGE” Hunk stopped her.”Not cool dude” He said but Keith was only more intrigued. 

“Hunk! How can you be like this! You know he treats Lance like crap! You've seen the bruises as much as I have!” Keith felt his stomach at the thought.

“He's hit him?” Hunk gave up trying to quiet Pidge. They stepped out of the line no longer in the mood for rides. 

“Yeah, Lance always has a clever story planned out to cover it up though. The only reason we finally saw through them was because tripping down stairs doesn't cause finger print shaped welts on your neck. We've tried everything to get him out of that relationship but he refuses to leave him! I don't know why!” Pidge was beside herself at this point. She loved Lance like a brother and to know he had to go home to someone like that made her sick to her stomach. Keith then knew why Lance had been the way he was. He just wanted some positive attention. He had no idea what to have expected but this was way worse.

Hunk was the next to speak up, “They've been together almost 3 years, then Shiro was shipped out in the military for a year and a half and when he came back he was a completely different guy. He never hurt Lance before. He loved him more then anything, Lane just holds onto that and is waiting for the good side of him to come out. He's blinded to the new Shiro and would let him hit him thinking he deserved it. It's sick how Shiro's been twisting his mind like this. It's wrong and dangerous but there isn't anything we can do except talking him out of it. “

“Have you talked to Shiro? “ Keith felt anger slowly bubble up unable to fathom how someone could lay a hand on someone as innocent and sweet as Lance. Pidge shook her head pushing up her glasses.

“We tried to threaten him, telling him to leave and he wouldn't find trouble but then Lance called in sick in to work for a few days and when he came back he had obviously been beaten. Shiro is a monster but we can't even look at him without him getting mad and when he's mad he takes it out on Lance.” Lance, the friendly, bubbly barista he had met a few weeks ago, how much of that was pretending?Pretending his life wasn't miserable. Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“What about the cops?! They would have to do something!”

“Lance won't let us. He's too scared. Its bad Keith. Really bad. I know this isn't your drama but I just wanted you to know. “ Keith was shaking his head bewildered. There was no way he could let this stand.

“There has to be something we can do, he wants to get out, he's just scared. He kissed me for God's sake. He clearly doesn't want to be with him anymore, he's just scared.” Keith ran a hand through his hair frustrated. He never would have even guessed that Lance had such a dark history. Keith pulled out his phone and dialed Keith stepping away from the other two. Come on Lance, pick up the phone. It went to voicemail.

“Hey.. Lance. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay.. Call me back” Keith hung up and sighed. How could they have let this go on? It wasn't their fault, they just worried for his safety. 

“I'm calling it a night.” Keith said coming back over. “Thanks for inviting me tonight, it as fun. Let me know if you hear form him tonight okay?” They said farewells and Keith headed to his hotel. He had to get Lance out of this and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Warning: Violence and Sexual Activity.

Lance opened the door quietly and poked his head in. The living room and kitchen were empty. He shut the door behind him as he crept inside. He feared Shiro was upset at him but he didn't know why. He seemed angry over the phone but Lance had asked permission to go the other day. So why did he sound mad? Lance hung his jacket up on the hook before heading upstairs. The only light was the room at the end of the hall. Lance tried to calm his nerves gathering his courage. Angry Shiro was not a good thing, he was really scary when he got mad. Lance tapped on the cracked open door waiting for his invitation to enter.

“Come in” A gruff reply was heard from inside. Lance pushed open the door and saw Shiro fixing his tie in the mirror. He was dressed to the nines and was obviously going out. Lance came in and shut the door before leaning against it. He wasn't sure what to say. 

“Whee were you?” Shiro said not looking over from what he was doing. He was really tired of Lance's disobedience and him always disappearing. 

“I-I was at the fair.. I asked if I could go a few days ago.. I should have reminded you, I'm sorry” Lance answered trying to keep his voice form. Shiro finished straightening his tie and turned over his shoulder looking him over.

“Yes you should have.” He said before going over to the bed and lifting his suit jacket. He slipped it on and grabbed his wallet.

“Where you headed?” Lance asked curiously at his attire. Shiro stuffed his wallet and keys into his pockets sighing.

“That's really none of our business.” He said walking towards Lance. “Get out of my way, I'm going to be late having to wait for you to come home.” Lance stepped aside quickly not wanting to be in his way. His phone started ringing in his pocket causing Shiro to stop and look over.

“Who's calling you?” He demanded and Lance shrugged not knowing himself. “Well, look.” Lance quickly took the phone out and saw Keith's name on the screen. Shiro held out his hand for the phone. Lance handed it over not wanting to cause more problems. 

“Who's Keith?” Shiro asked ignoring the call. Lance realized how this could have looked and felt stupid for not having mentioned him before to ward off suspicion.

“He's a friend. He went to the fair with us. He's from out of town here on a business trip.” Lance explained hoping to clear things up.

“Why did he call you?” Shiro started going through his messages, browser history, everything he could. Lance shifted nervously not having anything bad but feeling nervous nonetheless. 

“Not sure, I wasn't able to answer it” Shiro looked up at him and Lance apologized immediately.

“You need to check your attitude. I ask a question and you answer it. No back talk. “ Shiro looked down once another call came through, from Keith. Shiro ignored it again before tossing the phone on the bed.

“Why does he keep calling you?” He asked his temper rising a bit. Maybe Lance was cheating on him with this guy? 

“Shiro, I don't know.. Maybe I forgot something of mine..” Lance backed up a bit at his hostility. Shiro shook his head slightly.

“You're a terrible liar. “ Shiro said and once he was close enough he grabbed a large handful of Lance's shirt hauling him off the ground so their eyes were level. “Look me in the eye and saw he's not important.” Lance felt his heart beating in fear, there wasn't anything that he did...Oh. He kissed Keith. He had forgotten. The look on Lance's face was enough to convince Shiro. “You fucking slut.” Shiro growled and practically threw Lance to the ground.

“Wait! Shiro stop I didn't do anything1” Lance cried out his back aching after hitting the ground. Shiro was taking off his jacket before he turned towards Lance.

“After everything I have done for you, you do this. I'm disappointed in you Lance.” He said working on his belt. Lance scrambled up off the floor holding his arms out.

“Shiro. Keith is a friend! That's it! You know I wouldn't cheat!” Shiro slid his belt out of the loops of his pants and folded it in half. 

“Lance. The more lies that come out of your mouth the worse your whips will be. Bend over the bed Lance. I am late for my party.” Lance didn't move his body trembling. He didn't know why this was happening, he hated the belt. 

“Shiro please” He started butt Shiro's anger flared up and he grabbed Lance and knocked him down onto the bed. Lance begged for him to stop fresh tears forming in his eyes.

“Lance, turn around now unless you wan your face lashed.” Shiro warned raising his arm the leather belt dangling. Lance wiped at his eyes and turned over onto his stomach and buried his face into the blankets. Shiro ripped his shirt up exposing his smooth, tan back. Lance's screams were muffled through the bedding as the belt made contact with his back leaving red angry welts. Lance couldn't handle anymore after 5 and he rolled off avoiding a strike. That just angered Shiro more. At this point Shiro was just lashing Lance wherever he could hit him ignoring the cries of pain as he curled into a ball to try to hide from the pain. Shiro stopped to catch his breath his anger dying down a bit. Lance was sobbing in a ball on the floor his whole body on fire. Shiro dropped the belt and bent down in front of the curled up boy.

“Look at me” He commanded and Lance looked up slowly his cheeks tear stained and one red and swollen from having been hit. His tears burned the tender skin but he was too sacred to move and wipe them away. “You are not allowed to see Keith anymore. If I find out you have seen him, you'll wish this was all that happened to you.” He stood again and put his belt back on and grabbed his jacket as well as Lance's phone before leaving. Lance heard the lock slide closed on the other side of the door and the footsteps getting quieter and quieter. Lance buried his face in his knees his body too sore to move.

Lance was not sure how long it had been before he heard Shiro come home. Lance was curled on the bed having tried to fall asleep. He wouldn't be in pain anymore if he slept. The lock clicked and the door opened. Shiro stumbled slightly in and flipped on the light. Lance sat up stiffly seeing Shiro was clearly drunk. Lance got out of bed his whole body complaining as he moved over to Shiro. 

“Come on, time for bed.” He said helping Shiro over to the bed. Shiro played with a small strand of Lance's hair looking at him with a soft smile.

“You're so pretty Lance, I don't know how I got so lucky.” Lance's cheeks reddened a bit not being used to the compliments, he liked it though. Ever since Shiro was discharged from the military he had been so cold and so violent with Lance it felt good to have the old sweet Shiro back.

“I'm sorry about today” Lance said softly enjoying the warmth of Shiro's hands on his cheek. Shiro shushed him leaving soft kisses on his cheeks where a few tears slid out.

“Hush Lance. No apologies needed.” Shiro said pulling Lance into a hug. Lance wrapped his small arms around his waist having missed this so much. Pidge and Hunk couldn't see the good in Shiro, Lance did tough, he knew he would get the old Shiro back. Shiro pulled away only far enough to take his chin gently and leaning in kissing Lance. Lance's hands rested on his chest standing on his tiptoes allowing him to kiss him deeper. Shiro's arms wrapped around Lances ass as he hoisted him up and laid him down on the bed. Lance winced his body still sore. He kept kissing him not wanting to stop ever again. Shiro trailed his kisses down Lance's neck murmuring sweet nothings to Lance. The worked each other out of their clothes quickly tangled in a mess of arms and legs. 

“Turn around Lance.” Shiro whispered helping position Lance on his hands and knees. Lance cried out feeling Shiro ram himself inside. He had expected him to gentle or at least use lube. He gripped the sheets as Shiro had his way, the room quickly filled with loud moans from Shiro and a few cries of pain from Lance. Shiro gripped the smaller boy's hips pounding him letting all the stress from the day go with every thrust. Lance felt a hot searing pain usually meaning he was tearing but he bit his tongue letting Shiro finish. Shiro only slowed once he had finished and groaned softly pulling out. He had time to flop down beside Lance before falling asleep. Lance was unable to move for a few minutes every inch of him in pain. He swallowed down his sobs afraid to wake the man next to him. Lance slowly stood up feeling a warm liquid run down his legs. Looking at the sheets he confirmed what it was. Bloody semen. Lance waddled to the bathroom and into the shower to clean himself up. Once his shower was done he looked at himself in the mirror. His swollen cheek had shrunken only leaving a harsh red line across it. His back was still full of several large welts with a few on his chest. He looked down seeing a small line of blood still trickling down his leg. He cursed grabbing a towel and wiping it off. It wouldn't stop bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was up earlier than ever today, he had to get to the coffee shop as soon as they opened to see Lance. Keith rushed out the door and down the elevator. Once on ground level he jogged over to the small shop on the corner. He saw Pidge through the window flipping the sign to OPEN. Right on time! Keith walked in and the Hunk hollered a greeting.

“You're here early!” He said still brewing the coffee of the morning. Keith looked around and Pidge seemed to notice.

“Lance called in today” She said wiping down the small tables. “He said Shiro was better and that he just wanted to spend the day with him while he's in a good mood.” Keith felt uneasy but if that's what Lance said he wouldn't lie to them. He was so worried after the call last night. Keith ordered his usually and said goodbye and headed back to his hotel. He didn't have work today so maybe he could do some exploring. He wished he could call Lance but with Lance wanting to hang out with his boyfriend and all he left it be. 

 

Lance had woken early to start on breakfast. No one wanted to see Shiro hungover so he worked quickly on his homemade cure. He could barely walk without something hurting and he just wanted to curl up and die. He kept going though, he would regret it later f he didn't. What happened last night was okay. Lance deserved what he got for kissing Keith, he knew he shouldn't have. The way Shiro had talked to him, saying how lucky he was. That's the old Shiro and he missed how close they were. Once his food and drink were ready Lance carried them up the stairs. He knocked softly on the bedroom door and came in hearing a grunt from the man. 

“I have breakfast” Lane said keeping his voice soft so it wouldn't upset his headache. Shiro sat up in bed and took the bowl from him. Lance sat his mug on the nightstand and went to leave.

“Stop. Stay.” Shiro said between bites. Lance took a seat at the edge o the bed wincing slightly. Sitting hurt too. Shiro ate in silence before setting his empty bowl down and grabbing the mug of hot liquid. “What is this?” He asked wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“It'll help your hangover.” Lance said shifting nervously at his tone. Shiro scoffed and took a sp immediately gagging.

“Fuck this. Get this out of here.” He growled handing the mug over. Lance put his arms up shaking his head.

“No, it'll help you should drink it” He said gently pushing the cup back towards him. Shiro took a deep breath trying to keep his calm.

“Lance. Why can't you ever listen anymore. I don't want this. Take it away. Now” He said holding it out again. Lance took it not needing another second to go by under his violet gaze.

“Yes sir.” he said quickly leaving the room shutting the door. He had a strong urge to lock it, locking him in like he had done to him so many times. Shiro would literally kill him though so he left it alone fearing for his life. Lance made his way downstairs and sat the mug on the counter. He flopped on the couch and looked over seeing Shiro's jacket from last night. He wondered if his phone was still in the pockets. He wiggled over and reached into the pockets a smiled feeling his phone. He sat down again and turned it on seeing many voicemails and missed calls. It felt great knowing how many people cared and were worried. He dialed Keith and held the phone to his ear hoping he would answer. 

“Lance? Thank god! Are you okay??” Keith answered on the second ring his voice thick with worry. Lance felt instantly better hearing his voice. 

“Yeah..I'm fine.” Lance said keeping his voice light. Everything in him wanted to run away and see Keith. He just felt so much better around him. Lance kept looking around worried Shiro catch him on the phone again. 

“Can you meet?” Lance asked before he knew what he said. Apparently his mind wanted out of this house. 

“Yeah, of course. Where are you? I'll come get you.” He said already out the door. Lance was nervous disclosing his location so he gave him a cross street to meet him on. He threw on a large jacket trying to cover his fresh wounds. He hoped his walk wouldn't give him away. He snuck out the front door praying Shiro was in his usual hangover coma. Lance made his way down to their meeting spot and stood on the corner waiting. He saw a black car pull up and the window rolled down revealing Keith inside.

“Hop in” He said unlocking the doors letting him get in. Lance carefully placed his seat belt on not to rub on the welts on his chest. Keith glanced over seeing it.

“Everything okay?” Keith asked as they made their way down the street. Lance smiled and nodded.

“Yep!” He reassured looking out the window. Keith didn't pry anymore as they drove in silence. He decided he would take Lance to park. They had ice cream and pretty scenery. The best way to make someone feel better. Keith parked and Lance looked around his heart sinking a bit realizing their day would consist of lots of movement. This sucked. Keith came around opening the door for his handsome passenger.

“Thank you.” He said getting out ignoring the shooting pains. 

“In the mood for some ice cream?” Keith asked leading the other boy down the shady sidewalk through the park. 

Lance couldn't remember the last time he had ice cream.. “I'm always in the mood for ice cream” They finally made it to the ice cream cart and Lance spotted a restroom nearby.

“Hey, mid if you save my spot? I'm going to hit the bathroom” Keith nodded and watched him go. Lance was nearly in tears he hurt so bad as he made his way to the bathroom. He breath hurt let alone walking so much. Why did he do this? It was obvious Lance was in pain the moment he started walking away so Keith followed him sick to his stomach assuming he worst. Keith came in and froze at the entrance seeing Lance looking in the mirror, his shirt pulled up high enough showing every mark Shiro left on him last night. 

“Lance..” He said and Lance spun around wide eyed letting his shirt fall. 

“Keith..”


	6. Chapter 6

Neither boy spoke for the first few minutes. Keith turned and locked the door not allowing anyone to interrupt them.

“Who did that to you? Did he do that?” Keith asked coming up to the boy. Lance averted his gaze feeling hot and tingly at being caught. Keith reached out for his shirt but Lance stepped back out of habit. Keith ignored it and pulled up his shirt eyeing the injuries. He brushed his fingers over the long raised red welts. 

“How can you let him do this to you?” Keith asked unable to comprehend how Lance could let this happen. Lance pulled his shirt down and turned away unable to see Keith's expressions anymore. 

“Those are old..” He started but Keith interrupted him before he could finish.

“Lance, I'm not stupid. You're clearly in pain just from the way you walked in here.” Keith grabbed some paper towels and soaked them in cold water. “Come here” Keith said his tone more assertive then he meant bur he was glad when Lance came over and lifted his shirt revealing his torn up back. Keith gently pressed the cold towels to his skin getting a small whimper out of Lance. Keith continued working, re soaking the towels every so often. Lance had to admit it helped the burning pain. 

“Thank you” Lance said but Keith just shook his head slightly his stomach rolling after what Lance has gone through. 

“Don't. I'm just as mad at you as I am him.” Keith said throwing away the soiled towels after finishing. Lance pulled his shirt down before facing Keith. “You know what he does to you yet you stay. Why?” 

“He's not a bad guy.. He just has a bad temper some days..” Lance said rubbing his arm nervously. It was true,Shiro had his good days. Yeah he was usually drunk during those days but it was good nonetheless. Lance clung to those and ignored the bad days even though it was bad 99% of the time.

“It doesn't matter Lance. It doesn't matter what you do, no one should ever lay a hand on you, especially to this degree. Your back is shredded. I can't imagine the pain of just wearing a shirt! You can't let this happen anymore.” Keith ran a hand through his hair frustrated at Lance's stubbornness.

“That's the thing though. Once you hit rock bottom all you can do is go up. Things will get better.” Lance assured having told himself that for months now.

“This, is not rock bottom. This is just the start. Rock bottom is when he sends you to the hospital or worse, you end up fucking dead Lance. That is rock bottom. And I am not allowing that to happen. I'm not letting you see him again and if he tries to contact you I am getting the cops involved.” Lance's face dropped at that.

“No, no no Keith you can't. You really can't.” Keith shook his head not caring anymore. “I love him1 It'll be fine!”

“You're scared of him! There is a huge difference!” Keith just wanted to grab him and hug him and show him he deserved so much more but Lance was being stupid so he had the bigger urge to lap some sense into him. “Please, you have to realize he is toxic. I know you're scared but if we just stick together it'll be fine. Don't you want that?” Keith watched the boy in front of him wipe at his eyes trying to contain his tears. 

“I.. I” Lance was lost for words his heart tearing into pieces. He hated Shiro for what he has done to him but he hasn't loved someone so much even if things have gotten bad. Keith pulled Lance into a hug careful to avoid the hurt areas, which was hard. Lance melted into a puddle of tears burying his face in Keith's shoulder. 

 

They stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour before finally unlocking the door and walking out. They had agreed Lance would come stay with Keith that night while they sorted everything. 

“I have to go and grab my things but I will meet you once I am finished.” Keith didn't like it and wanted to go with but Lance denied it.

“Shiro is out at work, I will be in and out and he won't know.” Lance said as they got in the car. Keith dropped him off at the same corner he had picked him up at that morning. 

“I will see you soon Lance. “ Keith said watching him go. 

Keith returned to his hotel room and started making room for Lance's things. He started throwing sheets on the couch making a bed deciding to give Lance the king in the bedroom. He sat down on the chair and waited by his phone for a call from Lance for a ride.

Lance snuck into the house sighing in relief seeing Shiro was probably still sleeping of his hangover from the night before. Lance went into the kitchen and started making some coffee. He looked out the window while it brewed lost in thought. He wanted to go to Keith and accept his help but he knew he couldn't leave Shiro. There was no way. The sun crossed the sky and now was setting. Lance had missed several calls from Keith and was finally brave enough to call him.

“Thank god Lance! Are you okay? Are you ready?” Keith asked relieved to hear his voice.

“Keith.. I can't leave.” He said before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith drove around the neighborhood near the corner he had picked up Lance from. He was trying so hard to find which house he was in. He drove around in a loop several times hoping to see if he saw anything to clue him in. He pulled over to the side and hit the steering wheel angrily letting out a frustrated yell. Keith took his hands on quickly realizing he had let his anger cause him to hit the steering wheel, what if Lance saw and thought he would hit him? Keith never wanted Lance to feel in danger around him. Keith wanted to be Lance's safe place. He decided to drive one more loop and thanked god he did. He stopped in front of the small white house with a wrap around porch adorned with multiple flower beds full of pretty colorful flowers. Lance's figure was seen through the front window as he was watering a small planted flower in the windowsill. Keith watched him move around the kitchen slowly seeming to be cleaning, Keith looked around and noticed the driveway was empty which hopefully meant Shiro wasn't home. Keith got out of the car and made his way to the front door before taking a deep breath and pressing the small button on the side to ring the doorbell. It was a few moments before he heard movement on the other side. The door cracked open a bit and Lance peeked out. 

“Keith!?” He asked surprised and opened the door all the way. How had he found him? 

“Lance.. I'm sorry I just had to find you. You have too come with me” Keith was pleading at this point wishing he would accept his offer and leave with him. The way Lance looked showed Keith just how scared he was. Of leaving, of being free of this life. “Please..” 

“Let me pack my things. “ Lance said and stepped away and motioned for Keith to come in. “Can..you help? It'll be quicker.” He said his voice barely above a whisper. He was visibly trembling but Keith came in and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It's going to be okay. I promise.” Keith said and let Lance lead him to his room. Keith was shocked his so called bedroom. A single Twin bed and one dresser. No decor, nothing personal. It looked almost like a prison cell. 

“This is your room?” Keith asked looking around. Lance opened his dresser drawer and started loading a small duffel bag. 

“I don't need much.” Lance replied. “I don't sleep in here much anyways.” 

“Where do you sleep?” Keith was a little confused hoping he wasn't made to sleep on the floor or something crazy. 

“With him” Lance said zipping up his bag. Keith felt a pit in his stomach at the thought. He hadn't even thought of that.. Was he just as violent then to? Did he hurt Lance then too? Keith stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Keith carried Lance's bag as the other boy scurried around the house taking anything of his laying about. Lance grabbed the same small plant he was seen watering earlier. 

“Do you have everything?” Keith asked seeing him cradle the small sprout. Lance nodded and looked around once more before following Keith out of the door. Keith tossed the bag into the backseat and opened the door for Lance.

“Let's go” Keith said softly seeing him hesitate. “It will be okay. Come on.” Lance took a deep breath before climbing into the car. Keith got in and started the car up and Lance watched the small white house that had been his home and his prison for the passed three years. There was a small flicker of something new, excitement? 

 

The car ride was quiet as they headed to the hotel. Keith kept glancing at Lance glad to see he looked a little more comfortable as he watched out the window. He was over the moon that Lance was sitting in his car right now and that he decided to take this leap. Keith reached over and took Lance's hand resting it in his lap. Lance squeezed it gently thankful for him being there. He had never thought he would be brave enough to leave Shiro. After everything they had gone through. What he had gone through willingly and stupidly holding on to the hopes that he would change. How had he been so blind? Keith had seen it before him a complete stranger had seen how miserable he really was. Before Lance even realized it he had tears running down his cheeks. Keith didn't say anything allowing him this moment to grieve for everything that has happened. 

They were parked in the parking lot for a while before getting out and grabbing his things. Lance was checking his phone constantly knowing Shiro would be home soon and see what he had done. He was terrified to have to face him but he felt more safe knowing Keith had his back. Lance followed Keith into the hotel and to his room. Once inside they sat his bags down and Lance sat the small flower pot on the windowsill in the living room. 

“What's the plant from?” Keith asked noticing how attached he seemed to it.

“It's silly” Lance said embarrassed.

“Your feelings aren't silly.” Keith said watching him. He seemed a little more relaxed around him but he could just feel this whole wall up holding in anything Lance felt. He probably wasn't allowed to have them for a while.

“Shiro gave it to me before he was enlisted and sent out for duty. He told to keep watering it and that he would be back before it bloomed. It still hasn't bloomed and he came back a year ago. So I kept watering it.. hoping it would bloom and I would get the old Shiro back. “ Keith came up beside him looking down at the small sprout. 

“That's not silly Lance. He just doesn't realize how lucky he was and how stupid he was to have ruined such a great thing he had. I'm not saying the war didn't screw with his head, people change after that. But that is never an excuse to do the things he has done to you.” Keith went into the kitchen and gathered some things before coming back with a small dish of water. He poured some water in before setting the cup down.

“See if that helps.” He said before turning to head into the bedroom. Lance followed him and grabbed his bag. 

“You can sleep in my room, I'll take the sofa.” Keith said taking the bag from him to carry it in.

“Oh no, I couldn't this is your place.” Lance said not having expected that

“This is your place now to. Until we figure this out, the bed is yours. “ Lance shook his head slightly this whole thing seeming unreal.

“I don't deserve any of this..” Keith sat the bag down before coming up to Lance and placing a hand on each shoulder which made him look up.

“Lance. You deserve everything.”


	8. Chapter 8

The night went by smoothly so far, the boys ordered a huge three course meal from room service.

“I haven't seen this much food since my family dinners every holiday!” Lance said admiring the copious amounts of food. He dished himself up a little bit of everything and sat on the sofa sipping some iced coffee. 

“Eat up, there is more than enough for seconds.” Keith smiled sitting next to him. Lance seemed to relax as the night went on, no call from Shiro yet. Keith was on edge the longer it took. He didn't know why he hadn't been heard from. It wasn't right. Something was going om but he didn't want to worry Lance anymore than he had to. 

“Man, this is soo good” Lance crooned between bites of potato salad. Keith smiled glad to see him enjoying the food. 

“Just wait until dessert” Keith said eating his way through his own plate. Lance's face seem to light up at the thought and ate a bit faster now. The two boys ate and talked for hours before finally calling it a night. Lance seemed to forget about Shiro as he sleepily crawled into the bed and buried himself in the blankets. Keith thought it was better this way, maybe Shiro wouldn't make a big deal out of him leaving and realize Lance is better off without him. Keith watched Lance get cozy and start dozing off before shutting the door quietly for the night. Keith flopped onto the couch pretty tired himself. It didn't take long for Keith to fall asleep either.

“Stop!!! Leave me alone! Please just stop! It hurts1” Keith shot up at the screams panicked. What was happening? He could just hear Lance crying out in pain from in the bedroom. He was up in a second murder in his eyes. Had Shiro snuck in?! He flung open the door ready to fight seeing only a boy huddled in the corner crying. Keith calmed down realizing he must be having a nightmare. Keith's heart jerked a bit hearing the sounds Lance made as he dreamed. Keith crouched down in front of him and slowly shook him.

“Lance” He said softly. “ It's okay, it's a dream.” He soothed trying to wake him. Keith shook a bit harder finally able to snap him out of it. Lance looked around confused as to why he was on the floor.

“Lance...You okay?” Keith asked watching him carefully. 

“I..don't know” He replied still half asleep. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Keith said helping him up and back to the bed. Lance laid down again.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you” Lance apologized feeling bad. 

“No worries, I'm glad you're okay now.” Keith smiled and said goodnight before heading out again. Lance seemed to fall right to sleep again, lucky him, after hearing him scream like that it had made Keith's blood curdle and his heart to race and he was wide awake. 

 

The next morning Keith was up for work and called Lance in for work. He was still sleeping and needed the day off. Keith checked in on him once more before leaving for work having left a small note on the counter explaining his disappearance. Lance woke up a few hours later realizing he had missed work. He checked his phone and sighed in relief seeing they had excused him for the day. Lance rolled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. He yawned looking around he empty hotel room. He noticed a small folded paper sitting neatly on the counter and he scooped it up to read it. Keith had gone to work. Lance looked around eyeing the TV and decided to just chill and watch some TV. The note read to make sure he ordered breakfast so Lance was flipping through the breakfast menu as America's Next Top Model played in the background. He decided on pancakes and bacon so he called it in. Once he was off the phone he turned up the volume and watched his favorite show, they had allowed male models to compete now and man oh man was Lance all about it. It didn't seem long before a knock came at the door.

“Man! That was super quick!” Lance cheered hopping up to get his food. He reached for the doorknob and opened it and his whole body felt like it got dunked in ice water. It was not room service behind the door, but a very mad Shiro who was smirking as he looked down at the small scared child in front of him.

“Found you”

 

Lance could feel his heartbeat in his ears hoping this was another nightmare. He wanted to shut the door or run or move but he was frozen in place. 

“I wondered where you were Babe. But then I remembered, Keith. I know some people, they looked into him for me and I found out he was staying here. Nice place. So I knew you'd probably have slinked over here with those big sad eyes as you filled his head with your lies to make me look bad. Did you sleep with him? Trade sex for a hiding place? Well, it didn't work well huh?” Shiro couldn't help but enjoy how scared he looked right now.

“Are you going to invite me in?” Shiro asked leaning down a bit so he could look him in the eyes.

“Y-you're not welcome here” Lance said his voice barely able to form words. Shiro made a mock sad face.

“I'm hurt Lance..” He said grasping his chest. “But then again. I don't care what you think” Shiro then shoved Lance with as much force as he could pushing him into the room and onto the ground. Lance cried out in surprise as Shiro shut ad locked the door. Oh god. Lance scrambled up bit Shiro sent his foot into his back knocking him down again. Lance begged for him to stop but he just leaned down over the writhing body of the boy under his boot.

“Oh Lance. You really should not have left.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Violence and Noncon! This chapter is honestly so messed up I'm sorry.

Lance's vision starting going blurry as he struggled against Shiro's hands around his neck. No matter how hard he kicked out or clawed the man didn't budge. He waited until Lance was about to pass about before letting up allowing him a couple breaths before squeezing his throat again. Shiro enjoyed the way Lance wiggled under him, it was hot the way he was trying to gasp for air with his pretty eyes pleading for breath. Shiro soon got bored of this game and let go before dragging the gasping boy off the ground. Lance's lungs and throat ached as he inhaled as much air as possible. Shiro easily drug Lance to the bedroom kicking the door closed behind him. He dropped Lance to the ground the boy sinking to the floor his legs to weak to support him. Lance heard his belt clink and saw it drop to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut knowing what was about to happen but to feeble to defend himself. Hot tears stung his eyes as he felt himself be lifted and bent over the bed. 

Keith..please come home now. He tried to speak and tell him to stop but his throat felt so tight and hot no words could come out. He felt his pants be pulled down roughly before feeling Shiro position himself behind him. Lance forced his mind somewhere else, back to the fair with his friends. He remembered his time with Keith, his reaction on the roller coaster then almost throwing up. The kiss in the dark lit laser tag arena. The way he had felt being happy for one in a long time and he was so grateful to his friends and to Keith for being there. He just wished he had more time with them. There was no way Shiro would let him live after this, he just hoped it was quick. Shiro had always threatened to kill him if he left but he hadn't believed him until now. Why did he think he could get away from him? He was pulled out f his dreamlike state once Shiro finished and pulled out. Lance sank to the ground again not having Shiro to hold him up still. Now the pain of what happened came full force causing him to shrivel up in a ball on the floor. His body felt like it had been split apart and pain pulsed through every inch of him. He saw Shiro pick up his belt putting it back on before he crouched down.

“Don't worry abbe, there will be more where that came from.” He grinned filling Lance's stomach with acid. Shiro stood and walked into the bathroom and Lance could hear water in the Jacuzzi tub running. Lance tried sitting up but his arms were to shaky to hold him up. Dammit why was he so damn weak. He crawled slowly over towards the door, if he could just get to his phone. He cried out feeling Shiro's hands pull him up. 

“Where do you think you're going? I made you a bath” He said his voice cheery and sweet which just made Lance feel worse. He was really enjoying all of this. Lance was dragged into the bathroom and saw the tub full of steamy water. Shiro pulled off his shirt before working on Lance's clothes. Lance allowed it not having any fight left. Once both were undressed Shiro lifted Lance and sat in the bathtub pulling Lance to his chest from behind. They laid together in the warm water and Lance felt his muscles start to relax and his pain ease. Shiro was stroking his hair softly humming and it brought back a wave of memories from before Shiro joined the military. They loved taking bubble baths together, it was Lance's favorite part and sitting here with him felt so good he felt a tear streak down his cheek. What had gone so wrong? He couldn't blame Shiro, the war is what screwed him up, he blamed himself for not realizing the real Shiro had died the day he left for the war. Lance had been too stubborn and to love blind to see it. Lance closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat with his soft hums vibrating through his chest. Lance wasn't sure why they were doing this but he didn't care.

“Oh Lancey Lance” Shiro whispered playing in the smaller boy's soft brown hair. “You were always too good for me.”But then you left, I can't have that.” Lance was so out o it he only heard the sot voice but couldn't make out any words. The soft touch in his hair and the warmth of the water put him in a half conscious state his body trying to get over the shock of what has happened so far. He could have drifted off into darkness if he hadn't felt Shiro's grip tighten in his hair. Lance's eyes flew open only right before Shiro pushed his head under the water. Lance fought as hard as he could to release the grip so he could breath but Shiro held strong. Oh my god I'm going to die. Holy shit, I ain't ready to die. Shiro hummed louder over the noise Lance was making trying to break free. Shiro felt himself twitch a bit and soon was fully erect. He cursed but pulled Lance up from the water the boy gasping for breath.

“See, I was fine with just drowning you once and for all here, but we have a large problem you have to take care of first.” With every breath came a wave of pain and nausea and Lance could only guess what that meant. Not again please god not again. 

 

Keith sighed staring at his laptop screen. He had been writing a proposal for his company and sat back only half way through. He glanced at the clock and knew he would be late getting home. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

'Hey! Work is taking longer than I though! I'll be home later, grab some lunch and I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner. See you soon -Keith' He sent it and got back to work hoping Lance was having a better morning than he was. 

 

Lance's phone buzzed in the living room but over Shiro's loud moans and Lance's painful cries the sound was unheard. Shiro pulled out flipping him over on the floor.

“Open your mouth.” He commanded but Lance turned his face away. Shiro sighed before grabbing the boys jaws and pulling his face to the front. 

“If you ever just listened this wouldn't have happened like this” He said jamming his fingers into his mouth yanking it open. Lance tried to push kick and shove but Shiro was double his weight. Lance closed his eyes as Shiro rammed himself into his mouth causing him to gag harshly. Lance went limp letting Shiro have his way until Lance felt a small fire of courage flare up. Lance opened his eyes and stared up at Shiro before biting down as hard as he could around Shiro's length. Shiro's face morph from immense pleasure to immense pain was enough to make Lance feel better about everything he has done to him. Blood pooled in Lance's mouth as Shiro screamed. Lance let go and Shiro stood up gripping his bloody limp member. Lance rolled over his body full of adrenaline and was able to stumble into a half standing position. This was it. This was as much energy as he would get to escape. He stumbled out of the bathroom and was out of the bedroom and his heart leap as he advanced on the front door. A weight crashing into him from the back sent him flailing to the ground. NO no no no he was so close. His insides immediately shriveled up seeing Shiro in a whole new rage. He had never seen something so scary.

“IM GONG TO FUCKING KILL YOU” Shiro grabbed his neck before lifting his head a bit before smashing it to he ground. The first hit Lace saw stars a bit as his skull made contact with the hard ground. Shiro was seeing red as he bashed Lance's head repeatedly against the floor not stopping until Lance's eyes were rolled back into his head and he was limp and unconscious blood trickling from his ears and mouth. Lance didn't mind the darkness coming for him. He gladly let his body fall int it his pain finally gone. 

Shiro let go and stood up looking over the body that lay at his feet the beautifully tanned body bruised and beaten, full of scars. Shiro clutched his bloody crotch through his boxers and he grabbed his jacket before running out of the hotel leaving the limp body of Lance bleeding on the living room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Keith made his way down the sidewalk after work feeling great. The sun was out, blue skies, not a cloud in sight. Maybe he would take Lance to the beach. He definitely wanted to see him in some swimming trunks. He walked into the Black Lion Brew to grab another coffee before heading home. Pidge greeted him warmly as he walked in.

“Hey guys, Can I get grande 2 Caramel Macchiatos iced please. “ He ordered pulling out some cash.

“How's Lance? Think he;s coming back soon? It's too quiet here without him” Hunk asked preparing two cups.

“I think he's just as anxious to come back. He should be back tomorrow hopefully” Keith smiled at him. He paid and went to wait for the coffees. Once finished Pidge scooted over the drink carrier holding both drinks. 

“Give him our best!” She called as he left. Keith raised a hand in farewell as he headed across the street to his hotel. He was already feeling a bit more excited to finally get home. Now that Shiro was out of the picture Lance could be so much happier and more himself. He walked to the elevator and pressed his floor number. He hummed softly as he rode it up to his floor. He exited the elevator walking down the hallway, his steps light with excitement. Maybe the weather was causing all this burst of happiness. He got to his door and pulled out his key card before scanning it. Once the lock clicked he opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him. He turned around and froze. The drink carrier fell from his hand the two coffees bursting on the floor. In front of him laid the body of the boy who had been sleeping soundly a few hours previously. His naked body bruised and crumpled on the floor, his face covered in blood and a small pool of it by his head. Keith couldn't breath and back against the door. He's dead. Oh my god he's on my floor dead. Keith covered his mouth trying to hold in the bile that rose in his throat. He calmed down his nausea and came up to him slowly before crouching down next to him.. 

“Lance?” He asked his voice barely above a whisper. He was scared to touch him but he gently touched his face surprised with the warmth of it still. He immediately placed two fingers on his neck and felt his heart leap feeling a pulse.. It was faint but it was there.

“Oh thank god” He cried wiping his eyes and pulling out his phone with trembling fingers. He dialed 911 and prayed they would answer soon.

“911, what's your emergency” 

 

It had been a few hours since Keith discovered Lance's body. Keith was sitting in the waiting room with Pidge and Hunk as they waited to hear news. The police questioned all three of them and they all knew what happened. Keith had left him alone and Shiro had found him. If Keith had just missed one day, he should have known not to leave him with his abusive ex still around. If he died Keith would never forgive himself. Pidge was comforting Hunk who was a puddle of tears still. The police were out looking for Shiro and Keith swore if he ever met this guy he would kill him. Keith saw a doctor approaching and stood up unable to read his face to see if it were good or bad news. 

“Anyone for Lance McClain?” He called and the three walked up to him. 

“How is he? Is he okay?” Pidge asked pushing up her glasses out of a nervous habit. 

“He's fine. Bruises and concussions only. Physically he will recover but whatever, whoever, did this will take more than a hospital stay to fix. I called in our psychiatrist to talk with him to help start the process. You can see him, right this way.” The doctor lead all three of them to the ICU and showed him to his room.

“Go slow, he's still groggy from the anesthesia.” Keith was the first to walk in and his heart hurt seeing Lance in this state. Lance looked over and smiled a bit seeing them.

“Guys..” He croaked his voice still sore. They surrounded his bed exclaiming how glad they were to see him and that he was okay. Keith reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Lance flinched away.

“Don't touch me.. please” He said seeing the hurt in Keith's eyes making him sad to have caused it. Keith stepped back feeling stupid for not even thinking.

“I'm sorry.” Lance said but Keith smiled.

“It's okay Lance..I'm so glad you're okay.” Lance smiled a bit.

“Is it okay if I sleep? I'm tired.” He said softly. The three said goodbyes but Keith was hesitant to leave him.

“He'll be fine” Hunk said but Keith shook his head slightly.

“Last time I left him..” He started but Hunk stopped him.

“This is not your fault Keith.” Hunk lead him out leaving Lance alone. Lance couldn't get the feeling of hands gripped on his neck out of his head. No matter how deep he breathed he still felt like he was under the water. His chest tightened and he couldn't breath. He reached over pressing the call button repeatedly gasping for air. Nurses rushed in and were instantly covering his mouth with an oxygen mask.

“Mr. McClain, Breath. Deep breaths. You're hyperventilating. Just breath” One instructed trying to calm his breathing. Lance gasped into the mask trying to fill his lungs as full as possible but they felt so tight. A hand rubbed his back gently helping a bit. After a few rough minutes he was calm enough he could breath properly.

“That's it. Just breath” She said softly Lance wasn't sure how he was going to get through this. Every time he closed his eyes everything that happened came rushing back.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance was lucky, Keith knew that. Yet Lance had refused to press charges on Shiro for whatever reason. Lance was almost beaten to death yet he still won't turn this guy in. Even now, two weeks after the attack, Keith was watching Lance wishing he could just go and touch him. Comfort him or something. Whenever Keith entered the room he would get super nervous and skittish. It hurt Keith that Lance feared him but after what happened it seemed acceptable. Lance was going through counseling as well as Physical Therapy to help him heal. Lance denies his PTSD just trying to brush off his near death experience but the doctors made him agree to therapy. Keith couldn't imagine how hard his must be for him but he was also worried because he had to go home in a few days.. how could he go home?

 

Keith knocked on Lance's door to his room in the hospital. Lance looked up and smiled a bit. Lace was glad Keith cared so much and knew Keith would never hurt him. It was stupid that his mind wouldn't stop seeing Shiro every time he walked in though. His therapist had brought up the point that maybe deep deep down Lance blamed Keith for what happened which is why he was so weird around him now. Lance could never blame Keith for trying to help, could he? Keith came in and sat down on the other side of the room like he normally did. Daily check ups were normal at this point to make sure he was doing as well as he could. Keith had no idea Lance was going through the same mental conflict.

“How are you feeling today?” Keith broke the silence first watching Lance pick at his sheets quietly.

“I'm feeling okay. They wouldn't let me out today because they said my blood pressure was too high, I don't know how I have just been laying here all day. It sucks.” The doctors had started taking him on rounds in a wheelchair to get him out of bed but they sometimes wouldn't let him and it killed Lance just laying in bed all the time.

“They're worried about your health, they know what they're doing.” Keith replied trusting the doctors and their judgment. They saved his life for craps sake. Lance didn't say anything not knowing what to say.

“I have to go home Friday. I want to make sure you're okay first before I go.” Lance looked up at him for a second before resuming his downward gaze. Lance just nodded a bit in reply and Keith sighed a bit before standing.

“Well, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow” He waved a farewell before stepping out and shutting the door. Keith ran a hand through his hair frustrated as he walked home. He was mad about so many things. Shiro breathing still was the biggest one but Lance allowing him freedom is a close second. How stupid could this kid be? He knew after seeing lance the very first day he shouldn't get too involved and now look. He cares too much over someone who could barely look at him anymore. Keith had tried so hard to locate Shiro, stalked his online account, stalked his house, but no sign. He obviously must have skipped town. Everything inside of Keith started boiling and bubbling at the thought of him. At the thought of someone so low. Just from the doctors description of Lance's condition Kith knew what he had done, he couldn't begin to imagine the pain Lance must have endured only to let him walk free. What was he scared of? Once Shiro got locked away he would never be hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been crazy busy with midterms and a new job! Short post but hopefully I can get into the flow again soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my long hiatus. College and work full time has been taxing and free time is a thing of the past! I'll do my best to keep these coming regularly.

Wednesday, two days before he had to go back home. Keith couldn't shake the dread he felt having to leave with Lance like this. He was carrying a tray of iced coffees towards Lance's room. He saw Pidge and Hunk waving goodbyes on their way out.

“Oh! Hey Keith! That for us?” Hunk asked eyeing the drink carrier with 4 coffees.

“Yeah, Here.” Keith smiled holding out the drinks for them to grab theirs. They thanked him excited for the caffeine and said their farewells leaving him alone in the hallway outside of Lance's room. Keith took a deep breath knowing today would be just as awkward and heart breaking as all the others. Lance was scared to be around him and it hurt him deeply that Lance saw him as a threat. He gathered his courage and entered his room after knocking softly. Lance was sitting upright almost back to his normal glow. He broke out into a smile seeing Keith.

'Hey, Man I'm glad you came today. I was worried you wouldn't come back.” Keith was a little shocked at Lance's enthusiasm but a smile broke out onto his face his heart swelling with a warmth and relief. Lance didn't hate him anymore. Keith came over and sat down handing the boy a coffee. Lance cried out in joy as he sucked down the iced drink. Keith couldn't contain a small laugh at his reaction. Lance hadn't had coffee since he was in the hospital and it shows. Lance sighed happily and smiled over at Keith his eyes twinkling. 

“Feeling better today?” Keith asked unable to stop smiling seeing him look so much better. Lance only nodded through is drink as he let out happy sounds as he sipped his drink.

“I feel better. My therapist gave some trial pills and they're magic. Like, I feel so...light. Like I'm not..scared anymore. It's weird.” Lance laughed a bit with a shrug. 

“I'm so happy for you. You shouldn't have lived in fear for so long.” Keith sipped his own coffee and they sat in a comfortable silence. Lance swirled his straw in his ice chewing his lip.

“I pressed charges.” He said his voice soft and Keith looked up surprised. “This morning, I had so many mixed emotions about it. I felt like I was betraying him by giving his name. Dr. Smythe is incredible. He has definitely opened my eyes and I'm so grateful to him. But also to you.” Lance looked over at Keith his face serious now. “You literally saved my life Keith.” Keith reddened a bit but shook his head slightly the image of Lance's broken naked body on his living room floor flooded into his mind.

“It's my fault you're here. I left you knowing a crazy ex was still out there. “ Lance sighed and sat is almost empty cup down and turned to face Keith wincing slightly in the process.

“Lance-” Lance cut him off.

“Keith. If you ever say that again, or even think about blaming yourself I will literally..” he trailed off realizing a death threat even as a joke would be too soon. “I would..uh.. be mad.” He finished lamely earning a laugh from Keith. Lance narrowed his eyes a bit and he slightly pouted at being laughed at. Keith pulled his chair up closer before taking one of Lance's hands in his own. Lance didn't seem to mind as he tightened his grip . Keith traced his long slender fingers before leaning down and laying the lightest of kisses on a bruise that was spreading over the top of his hand. 

“All better.” He said softly sitting up again. Lance had a wide grin and pointed to his arm at another bruise. Keith rolled his eyes but leaned over planting a soft kiss on that one as well. 

“And here?” Lance asked tilting his head revealing the worst of them. His whole neck was purple with welts and cuts. Keith felt a pang in his heart and knew no matter how many kisses he put it wouldn't be better. He leaned forward leaving a light trail of kisses over his neck. He pulled back only slightly looking at Lance who was pointing to the corner of his mouth at a small bruise that spread across his lips. 

“One more?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows a bit. Keith snorted but leaned in he stopped centimeters away hesitating knowing what has happened to him. He wanted to let Lance have control. Lane leaned forward the rest of the way brushing their lips together with feathery lightness. Keith felt the familiar shock run down his spine like the first time they had kissed in the laser tag arena. Something about his kisses lit him up inside. Lance pulled away is cheeks flushed with a blush but a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I feel much better. Thank you.” He whispered his voice a little raspy. Keith sat back his own face red and he could feel the tips of his ears burning. “I thought I would reward my knight in shining armor.” He said a little louder his voice more confident. Keith rubbed circles gently into Lances palm his heart playing tug of war knowing tomorrow was the last time he'd ever see Lance. 

“Lance..I. I don't know if I can leave.” it was true. Keith's feelings were so strong towards Lance it would kill him flying half way across the country. 

“What? Of course you can. You have a life back home. Trust me, you want to go home. Get away from this.” He said motioning around him referring to the situation. Keith just shook his head rubbing his forehead with a sigh. Keith looked up to reply but Lance had closed his eyes his brow furrowed a bit.

“Lance, are you okay?” he asked a little worried. Lance held a hand up reassuringly.

“Yeah yeah, Coran said the pills may make me nauseous while I was getting used to them.” Keith coked his head.

“Coran?” Lance opened his eyes and smiled a it.

“Oh right, sorry, My therapist. He's great. He has the best mustache in the entire universe. He's definitely an oddball though.” Keith smiled at that and looked over seeing a nurse come in.

“Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry.” She said rolling in a cart to get Lance ready for another night. Keith sighed but squeezed Lance's hand once more before standing up.

“I'll see you tomorrow?” Lance asked his voice hopeful. Keith smiled a bit and nodded.

“Of course. Have a good night Lance.” He acknowledged the nurse on his way out and his legs felt heavier the further he got away from Lance's room. Man this was going to suck.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith was walking into the entrance of the hospital one hand holding an iced coffee, the other a big bouquet of blue orchids. Keith hoped Lance knew how hard it was to find orchids let alone blue ones. He hoped he loved them. Orchids were Lance's favorite so of course Keith had to track some down. This was their last day together and he deserved more than flowers but Keith didn't have anymore time. It broke his heart to leave especially with Lance still recovering but his father hadn't given him a choice. Keith hesitated hearing that Hunk and Pidge were already in his room and they were all laughing about something. It was so good to hear Lance's laugh again. He didn't seem right without a smile and that twinkle in his eye. Keith took a deep breath before pushing the door open and entering the room. The laughter died down seeing him but Lance grinned even wider.

“There you are! I was wondering if you'd show up!” He exasperated earning an eye roll from Keith.

“It's 9 am. Visiting hours only started an hour ago.” He said with a small smile. “I got you these..” he said holding out the flowers. Lance's eyes widened and he practically squealed holding his hands out.

“Keith.. they're beautiful1 How did you even find these?” He said twisting the flowers admiring them. Keith sat the coffee down on his bedside table before pulling up a chair next to Pidge.

“I knew some people.” he shrugged not wanting Lance to feel bad with how much effort it took, he deserved it. Lance couldn't stop smiling as he twirled them in his hands. Keith was rummaging through a plastic bag he had been carrying and pulled out a vase. He went to the bathroom and filled it up bringing it back and placing it on the table. Lance handed off the flowers so Keith could put them in their new vase. Lance noticed the ice coffee and groaned a thank you as he swooped it up and sucking half of it down instantly. Keith snorted a bit at his enthusiasm but sat down again. Pidge and Hunk had been chatting quietly amongst themselves but stood shortly after Keith had sat down.

“We are going to go grab some breakfast, want anything?” Hunk asked directing the question at both Lance and Keith. 

“No thank you.” Keith said and Lance chewed his lip thinking.

“Can I get some more of those tapioca puddings? “ He asked and with a thumbs up Pidge and Hunk were gone leaving the two boys alone. Lance swirled his straw in the ice as he stayed quiet nt knowing what to say. He didn't want Keith to leave but knew Keith was going to.

“How are you feeling today?” Keith asked breaking the silence. He hated seeing how sad Lance got so suddenly.

“I'm okay.. Just tried of laying in bed.” Lance offered a small smile before playing in the ice again. “You excited to go back home?” He asked. Keith noticed a different tone in his voice but couldn't make out what it was. 

“Not really. I hate that I have to leave so soon.” He answered, it was true. No point in lying at this point. Lance sat his coffee down and shifted so he could look at Keith better.

“I'm okay. I'll be fine.” He smiled again this one a little more convincing. “We have each other's numbers, we can Skype. It'll be like you never left.” Keith smiled and reached out to take one of Lance's hands. 

“I know. I just.. I don't want to be gone in case-” Lance cut him off.

“He's not coming back Keith.” Keith sighed running his free hand through his hair.

“I..I wasn't there last time and this happened. I hate that I'm leaving you vulnerable again.” Lance looked at him for a few seconds before letting go of his hand. Lance scooted over to the far side of the bed and patted the now empty half.

“Come here. Lay with me.” He said and Keith was shocked. He stood up and kicked off his shoes before gently laying beside the boy careful not to tug on any wires. The two laid on their sides facing each other Lance's cheeks slowly pinking up.

“You know it wasn't your fault, you can not keep blaming yourself.” Lance said his voice barely above a whisper. Keith closed his eyes the images of what he had walked into that day forever staining his conscious.

“I thought you were dead.. I really really did Lance. I..couldn't move. Or breath. Or.. you were just..laying there.” Keith barely got out before his throat tightened. His eyes stung but he willed his tears to go away. No way was he letting Lance be stronger than him. He opened his eyes feeling fingers brush his cheeks. Lance wiped away the few tears that had escaped with a small smile.

“I'm not though. I'm here and I'm okay” Lance took Keith's hand and lightly placed it over his own chest. Keith felt his strong heartbeat from beneath the thin hospital gown and could feel his mind easing. The two just laid in silence staring at each other as if one of them would disappear if they blinked. It had been such a short trip but he knew the first day he had seen Lance that he would become something in his life, he just wished it had been under different circumstances. He never meant to let lance in so much knowing he would be leaving but Lance just wiggled his way in. Hunk and Pidge came back but stopped seeing they were obviously having a moment. The two stepped away and waited outside letting them be alone. Keith wasn't sure how long it ad been but he heard a light tap on the door. Both boys looked over as a nurse walked in with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry to bother, it's time for your charts.” Keith sat up and scooted off the bed giving Lance room to get comfortable again. Lance wiggled into a sitting position his body stiff but most of the pain had left by this point. The nurse went around checking the monitors as well as the IVs making sure they hadn't been bumped. 

“Everything looks good, how are you feeling? Have you eaten yet?” She asked while filling out a chart quickly.

Pidge stuck her head in holding up pudding cups.

“Breakfast is right here!” She smiled and the other two walked in. Pidge tossed Lance his three pudding cups before siting in her chair again. Hunk took his spot and started nibbling on his muffin quietly. Keith watched Lance's face light up as he peeled back the lid of the pudding.

“Thanks guys.” He murmured before scooping the pudding into his mouth. “I'm feeling just as well as I did t 5ams check up.” He smiled as he took another bite. The nurse smiled and sat a small paper cup of pills down before saying her farewells and exiting. Keith glanced over and was happy to see the amount of pills was down by half. That was good news, it meant he was getting better. The friends ate their breakfast chatting away but Keith was in his head not hearing most of their conversations.

“Heyy? Keith? Buddy?” Lance's voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked up seeing three sets of confused eyes on him.

“Hey.. Sorry.” Keith shifted in his seat nervously under their gazes.

“I was just asking if you wanted to come with us on our walk?” Lance asked motioning to a wheelchair the nurse had brought in. Keith must have really been out of it not to have noticed.   
“Yeah.. Sounds good.” Lance grinned and was obviously excited to get out of the bed. Hunk came over and carefully lifted Lance from the bed. Pidge was in charge of his mobile Ivs. Lance grumbled something about being able to walk on his own but Hunk ignored him before gently placing him in the wheelchair but not before Keith got a peek at his alien boxers he was sporting under his gown. How Lance of him. 

“I'll push.” Keith offered and stood up. The other two didn't mind and Hunk grabbed the door letting Keith wheel out Lance Pidge close behind.

“Can we go on the garden walk again?” Lance asked looking back at Hunk who shrugged.

“Sure! “ Keith had no idea where the garden was but he let Hunk lead the way. Keith had expected a real garden outside but they came to a glass hallway that overlooked a huge garden behind the hospital. They weren't allowed outside yet but Lance seemed content with just staring at it from above. It was a pretty sight and there was a fountain and everything. The four gazed out the large window watching the birds go on about their morning and the squirrels sneaking around. Lance seemed to be in his head his arm propped up on the arm of the chair his chin resting on his knuckles. The rest of their day consisted of hospital adventures down random hallways, pictures, and embarrassing stories. Keith glanced at his phone and felt his heart grow heavy seeing it was already almost seven. Visiting hours were almost over and then he would have to leave and probably never see Lance again. They helped Lance settle back in before Pidge and Hunk gave Keith a warm farewell embrace. Hunk was in tears saying he would miss him so much. Keith just smiled and patted his back telling him it was gong to be okay. After the two said goodbyes they headed out again leaving Keith alone with Lance. 

'Can you help me stand up?” Lance asked already swinging his legs over the bed. Keith was at his side in a second.

“What? No, you need to rest-” but a sharp look from the tan boy stopped him.

'Help me stand so I can hug you goodbye properly.” He said and Keith could hear the slight waver in his voice and knew he was about to choke up too. Keith gripped Lance gently as he helped raise the boy to his feet. They stared at each other for a second before Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and rested his head on his shoulder burying his face in his neck. Keith returned the hug and they stood there silently enjoying each other's warmth. Keith closed his eyes feeling Lance's soft breaths on his neck. He could stay like this all day in Lance's arms. It felt like an eternity before Lance pulled away his eyes shiny with tears.

“You gotta text me okay? Like, I'll die of boredom if you don't” He said his voice light trying to brighten the mood. Keith smiled a bit ad nodded.

“I'll annoy you with how much I text, promise.” They embraced one more time this time shorter and more definite. Keith helped Lance back into bed before turning to leave. He opened the door but Lance's call stopped him.

“Thank you, Keith” Keith turned around and stuck a hand up in farewell and let the door shut behind him closing the chapter of what had been one of the best and worst times of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Keith kept his promise. The next month or so the two texted day and night and it feelt like he had never left. Lance was able to leave the hospital about a week after Keith left and had rented his own apartment near the beach. Lance would send pics of his garden he had started. The sprout from Shiro had bloomed once Keith left so Lance planted it and decided to grow a whole bunch of flowers. He never imagined liking gardening but he was in his garden more than anywhere else. Lance took some time off work but returned starting with an easier schedule but Pidge and Hunk were glad to have him back. Hunk missed Keith he would always ask Lance to tell him hi and to come visit soon. Keith missed those three but was glad to be home. Everything was good until Keith started getting busier and busier. Ignoring calls and texting a short apology as to why he couldn't talk. They talked less and less until it became radio silence from Keith. It took Lance a while to accept it and move on. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong but Pidge reassured him that people just grow apart. It was hard not talking to Keith, Shiro had been caught a couple states over and arrested and now it seemed Lance was in court every week trying to get him behind bars. It was hard going in there and having to relive every moment with Shiro. Hun and Pidge were there every time and he knew he wouldn't have been able to without them. It's been two months of constant battling in the court and Lance was getting more and more frustrated. Shiro had pleaded insanity so know the court had to rule out any mental disorders and due to his PTSD they may let him off easier than Lance and his Lawyer had wanted. Apparently attempted murder and rape was excusable if you pretended to be incapable of right and wrong. Everyone knew Shiro was plenty in control of what he did but legality was hard to fight against. Lance was still seeing his therapist, even more now that he had to see Shiro so much. His nightmares were awful and he could barely sleep anymore to scared to be thrown into another painful memory. Lance couldn't even take baths anymore his anxiety flaring up to the point he felt as if he was drowning. The garden had been his Therapist's idea and he was glad because it seemed to be the only place his mind was at ease. Lance wrote Keith a letter every night telling him about his day and that he missed him before sealing it in an envelope and tossing it into a drawer full of all the others he had been to scared to send. Keith was always on his mind but he knew he didn't want to talk to him anymore so he left him be. 

Lance stood up from his desk and stretched his muscles stiff from sitting for too long. He sighed and walked into the kitchen pouring himself some orange juice. He leaned against the counter and stared at the calendar hung on the fridge. Tomorrow was hopefully the last trial. Hopefully Shiro would be sentenced and shipped out finally. His stomach was a ball of dread feeling something bad would happen but he had to stay optimistic. There was no way they would let him walk after what he did. Right?

Lance groaned hearing a the doorbell. Lance had finally been able to doze off a few hours before but he was exhausted.. He willed himself off the couch and zombie walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Pidge's face smashed against it.

“It's us you dingus! You have court in less than an hour!” He heard her call through the door. Oh yeah. Lance opened up the door and let the two friends in. Hunk had brought breakfast and coffee thankfully.

“Here you go” He said handing Lance's his. Lance thanked him before taking a seat on the couch. He started with the coffee needing to be woken up. 

“You ready for today?” Hunk asked sitting next to him. Lance felt sick just thinking about it. He had to close his eyes for a second and listened to his breathing and heartbeat before finally calming down. It was a technique he had learned through is Therapist Coran. If he ever felt the panic creep in just to ground himself by hearing he was alive and okay. 

“I'm ready for this to be over.” He replied. Hunk rested a comforting hand on his shoulder earning a smile from Lance. Pidge sat across from them eating her muffin. Once Lance finished his croissant he made his way into his room and changed. Half an hour later the three were heading down the elevator. Pidge slipped her hand into Lance's seeing he was already pale and about to puke.

“It'll be okay.” Hunk said grabbing his other hand. Lance's legs felt like lead as they got closer and closer to the courthouse. Everything in him screamed and begged just to turn and go back home but he had t do this. Had to see this through. See his abuser finally get the justice he deserved. He had too. Hunk drove letting Lance sit up front. They pulled into the parking lot not much later and he parked and turned off the car.

“Alright. Let's do this” He said with an encouraging smile. Lance returned it his a little more nervous. He had his two best friends behind him, he could do this.

 

The courtroom was eerily quiet as the brought Shiro out his time. Lance's whole body prickled feeling his cold gaze on him but he refused to look over at him. He would probably fall apart if he saw him. He wished Pidge and Hunk were closer so he could reach out for support. It was only him an his Lawyer up front so he just had to focus on his breathing and to not throw up in front of a hundred people. The judge walked in and everyone stood. Once she motioned for them to sit down the sentencing began. Lance couldn't hear what the judge was saying. It was mumbled gibberish. He could only hear the blood pounding in his ears and felt his chest about to explode. This was it, this determined whether Shiro lived or died, whether he would walk out of prison in 5 years or never. This was it and all Lance wished for was that Keith was here. His mind flickered between how happy they had been to the feeling of his fingers around his throat. It was overwhelming all the feelings bubbling up at once. He assumed he must have been visually shaking because his lawyer rested a reassuring hand on his knee. Matt was probably the best lawyer he could have asked for, luckily Pidge was his sister so he got a good rate, lord knows the coffee shop doesn't pay him well enough. It helped having a friend beside him though. Lance finally tuned back in in time to hear what was probably the best and worst news.

“-defendant is here by convicted and found guilty to first degree attempted murder and rape and will be sentenced to death by the state of California. That is all.” And with one more smack of the mallet Shiro's fate was sealed and Lance was just left trembling unable to hold in the tears anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

The scene in front of him was a blur of commotion. Lance stood frozen hearing Shiro's pleas to him to not let this happen while Hunk was trying to lead him out of the room. Lane's chest felt heavy and he could feel his throat tighten. He had just signed the death certificate to someone he had loved for years. He just killed someone because he was too..weak? No. What Shiro had done was wrong, he deserved this. Right? Did someone deserve to die over this? Lance felt his head start spinning and the last thing he remembered was Hunk and Pidge leaning over him their faces full of worry as they faded away and left him in the dark.

Lance came too and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around confused not remembering what just happened. He was in a hospital bed with several IVs in his arm. Maybe all of that had been a dream, maybe he had never left the hospital yet and the whole trial was just a really vivid dream. Lance sat up his head still pounding. He reached for the glass of water on his bedside table and the movement must have caught the nurse's attention as she rushed in.

“I'm glad to see you awake. You gave everyone a scare there.” She said checking his monitors. Lance's stomach dropped realizing it hadn't been a dream. He really did go through all of that and Shiro.. Why was he so torn about what will happen? This is what he had wanted right? For him to be served justice. Half of him was relieved but the other half was mourning the fact he would die. He knew it was wrong but they had been through so much and for all of this to have happened.. Lance's thoughts were interupted as the nurse started taking out his wires placing cotton balls to the entrance sites. 

“You should be fine now, just take it easy yeah? No more panic attacks okay?” She smiled before leaving Lance to grab his discharge papers. Pidge walked in Hunk right behind her.

“Jeez Lance.. a little warning next time. You almost gave us a heart attack.” Hunk said scooping him up into a bear hug. Pidge watched Lance before pulling up a chair beside his bed.

“So.” She started. 

“So..” Lance replied knowing what was about to be talked about.

“Are you okay?” She asked tilting her head a bit. He seemed way to somber for having just won his case. Lance didn't reply for a while not knowing how to. Should he lie and say he's happy? Would she see through it?

“No.. I-” He stopped frustrated at his own feelings betraying him like this. “I didn't want him to die” Pidge pushed up her glasses before crossing her arms.

“You don't think he deserves to?” She asked, not judging but wanting to know why he was thinking and feeling this way.

“I..I don't think someone should die over..I..” Lance was just fumbling not knowing fully why he felt like this.

“Do you think he thought that as he had his fingers around your throat? Or your head held under water?”

“Pidge!?” hunk started but Pidge held a hand up stopping him.

“Lance. He had not a second thought about letting you die. Hell, he came there just to kill you. He never once thought,”Does he deserve this?” No. Because he is a monster who doesn't deserve the luxury of a second chance. It's been years of this Lance. Trust me, you wanted justice, this is it.” 

 

It took a couple of hours before Lance was back at his apartment and snuggled into his comforting bed. He just needed to be alone for right now and turned on the television searching for something to watch. He hated that America's Next Top Model had been ruined for him, he didn't think he could ever watch another one without remembering what was happening during the last episode he had been watching. He was so excited about the boys too. He decided on Grey's Anatomy and snuggled into his burrito of blankets and just let himself relax and eventually he fell asleep and luckily did not dream. 

The next few days were spent tending to his garden. His sunflowers had just started growing and it was exciting to see his flowers starting to finally bloom. He needed the color in his life. Still no word from Keith and he yearned for just one, hello or just one how are you? But..nothing. He had just thought maybe he had become important enough but guess not.

 

Having been in contact with a few old friends a location was acquired as to where he may find what he was looking for. The sidewalks were packed with tourists and beach goers creating a loud and hot atmosphere that Keith was notorious for disliking. It had been a while since he had been around here but it was definitely worse now that summer had officially kicked off. Nothing could prepare him for his next encounter which would either end really well or really bad. He weaved his way through the suburbs looking back at an address on his hand and eyeing each address he passed. He stopped catching a glimpse of what he was looking for. Long tan legs peeking out from behind a rose bush. Keith made his way around the corner of the apartment and his heart skipped a beat seeing the pretty boy crouched over his flowers grooming them. Wearing high waisted shorts and a crop top with a sunflower on it letting his skin glow under the sun. Lance. Keith felt his hands start to shake and he was regretting even getting on the pane to come back. They haven't spoken in months. When Lance had needed him most he hadn't been there. Now here he was outside of his home to what? Apologize for breaking his promise? Get him back as a friend? Maybe..more? Keith had argued with his father about coming back and was finally able to convince him to let him go. Pidge had contacted him after Shiro's arraignment letting him know the outcome and Keith immediately packed his things and came as soon as he could. Lance must be going through hell and Keith just wanted to be there for him. His nerves were getting the best of him and he was about to turn to leave and try and gain courage to try again some other time but a voice stopped him and made his heart stop and his palms sweat.

“Keith?”

Keith turned to see Lance standing only feet away, the only thing dividing them was a small white picket fence. Lance's knees were brown with dirt and he looked a little exhausted but what got Keith's heart race going was the wet tears in his eyes and the next thing knew the slender boy was leaping the fence and throwing his arms Keith's neck tightly. Arms wrapped around Lance's waist as Keith returned the hug not caring if they looked like fools in the middle of the sidewalk. Lance pulled away his face brighter than the sun itself as he wiped at his eyes his garden gloves leaving dirt streaks on his cheeks. Keith snorted a bit and rubbed a streak away with his thumb, neither boy talking. Just enjoying the moment and trying to process that they were together again.

“Why.. how..?” Lance started before pulling him into another hug. Keith smiled into the boys neck and couldn't help but smile at his scent. Coconut and cinnamon, his new favorite scent.

“I'm so sorry Lance. I should have been here.. I should have called more..” Kieth said his heart about to burst. Lance had actually missed him and wasn't mad. Lance pulled away with a small smile.

“Keith..It's okay. Things happen. You're here now and that's all that matters. Come on! We have so much to catch up on!” Lance took his hand and opened the fence leading them both through. Lance gave him the grand tour of his garden and then they headed inside. Keith was impressed with the place. Lance had done very well for himself and it made Keith so happy that he seemed to be so much better. Keith just listened as Lance caught him up with everything and even let him know how Pidge and Hunk have been doing. The only topic he avoided was the trial which was fine with Keith. He didn't want to ruin a good moment. It was good to see Lance so happy ad proud of what he's overcome. It's a whole new side to Lance he's never seen and he thanked every god that he had decided to come back to see this.


	16. Chapter 16

“Would you like a straw?” Keith had been deep in thought and the voice pulled him back. He looked over from his seat at the bar to see Lance stirring the strawberry lemonade he had made for them both. Keith still couldn't believe how good he looked. He reddened a bit seeing he had been staring.

“What? I'm sorry..” He apologized but Lance just smiled a bit.

“A straw? For your drink?” He asked pulling out a small container holding blue striped straws.

“Oh! No thank you.” Keith smiled as Lance plopped one into his own and carried the two glasses over.

“One fresh strawberry lemonade for you! These strawberries are from my garden too!” He said excitedly sliding the glass over to Keith. Lance sat on the stool next to Keith and sipped his lemonade. He moaned a bit with a smile.

“Man. This is good.” Keith watched the boy next to him savor his drink with a small smile. He took a sip himself and had to agree. It really was good.

“This is actually great. Thanks” He said and sipped it some more. Lance stayed quiet enjoying his drink too much to speak. They sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their cold drinks. Keith looked around some more. The place was really open and bright. Glass windows let in the sunlight perfectly and everything was so neat and tidy. 

“This place is awesome Lance.” Lance spun around in his stool to admire his place.

“Isn't it? I can barely afford it but hey! I enjoy it too much to care. Plus it's only like, a 5 minute walk fro the beach! How cool!” 

“Do you still work at the Black Lion?” Keith questioned. Lance grabbed their now empty glasses and went around to the sink to rinse them out before placing the glasses in the dishwasher.

“Yep! I don't work as much anymore. My therapist said I need to take it slowly for a while. More ‘me’ time. Man was he right. Like, I hadn't realized how much I had been working.” Lance leaned against the counter watching Keith. Keith felt like he was looking at a completely different guy. The Lance he had met before was nothing compared to the boy that stood in front of him now. His eyes were bright and you could tell that he wasn't hiding anymore. Keith had thought he had been the prettiest thing back then but now, now that he's finally happy it's breathtaking. Just he way he glows. He seems so happy and it makes Keith's heart hurt that he hadn't been here to see more of it.

“Keith? Earth to Keith?” Lance had been waving his arms to get his attention.

“What?” Keith asked perking up a bit. Lance rolled his eyes a bit but threw him a wink.

“Stop undressing em with your eyes and let's go to the beach!” He pushed himself off the counter and walked off and down the hallway. Keith was as red as a tomato but didn't object. Lance reappeared holding some swim trunks.

“I'm not sure what size you are?” He wondered holding them both up. Keith stood up and walked over taking the red ones.

“These look like they'll fit. “ He smiled at Lance's excited little bounce.

“Yes! We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach.” The boy sang as he walked back into his room. Keith walked into the bathroom to change and couldn't help but laugh at Lance's little song he was singing as he was changing. Keith looked at himself in the mirror once his trunks were on. He was so pale compared to Lance. He threw his shirt back on feeling a little self conscious. He came out to see Lance throwing towels into a bag. Lance turned around and frowned a bit.

“Aw. Come on Keith, Don't get shy on me now!” He said looking at the shirt in pity. Keith crossed his arms across his chest embarrassed.

“I'm so pasty.” He said quietly and Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of something before coming over to him. 

“Take off your shirt.” Lance said opening the cap to the bottle. Keith sighed but soon his shirt was off and tossed on the couch. Lance squirted some of the product into his hands and rubbed them together before coming up to Keith. His hands started at his shoulder and he worked his way down his chest humming softly. Keith wasn't sure what it was but it smelled good. Smelled like Lance. Lance continued to his back until all of Keith's upper half was glistening in the oil.

“What exactly is this?” Keith asked not minding it but curious.

“Tanning oil! You won't be pasty much longer” He smiled before starting on himself. Keith watched him amazed, he looked good dripping in oil. Keith cleared his throat and averted his gaze unable to keep thinking these thoughts. Calm down Keith. 

“Can you get my back?” Lance held out the bottle to Keith and turned around. Keith groaned inwardly at the though of touching his perfectly sculpted back and his shoulders. Lance must know this was torture. Keith squirted a good amount into his hands before gently placing them on his back. His skin was so warm under his hands. Keith worked the oil into the skin admiring the shimmer it gave off. 

“There. “ Keith said once he had finished. Lance thanked him and grabbed up the beach bag.

“Ready?” He asked. He slipped on some boat shoes before grabbing his sunglasses. Keith nodded and had luckily packed a pair of beach shoes. He would have been stupid not too. 

“You're so excited to go to the beach. Even thought you probably go like every day” Keith mused as the two walked out of the apartment. Keith was already uncomfortably hot being outside of Lance's nice air conditioned apartment.

“The beach is amazing Keith. I could literally go everyday and never get sick of it.” Keith admired Lance’s passion. The way his mouth quirked up in the corners and how his eye twinkle. Keith could listen to him chatter all day. Lance was filling him on more details as they strolled down the sidewalk together. The pavement was quickly replaced by a sandy trail leading down to the water. Keith had to admit it was a beautiful day for the beach. 

Lance stopped looking left and right before starting off again. Keith followed and soon found out Lance had been scoping out a good spot. Lance pulled out their towels before fluffing them out and laying them down. Lance lowered himself onto his towel with a sigh of content. 

“Man. This is perfect” He sighed resting on his back. He pulled his shades on and rested on his arms. Keith joined him quickly and nodded in agreement. The sun felt nice and the beach wasn’t packed so he could actually hear the waves. Keith found himself getting a little sleepy so he forced himself to sit up before he fell asleep. He looked over and to his surprise Lance was already sound asleep looking comfy as can be. Keith smiled a bit but let the boy sleep. Keith watched the ocean and the few kids splashing around. Lance woke up not long after stretching out with a soft groan. Keith raised an eyebrow slightly as the boy sat up. His hair was sticking out all which way and he was absolutely adorable.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty” Keith snickered and Lance just shrugged with a small smile.

“Beach naps are by far the best naps dude. “ He said in his defense. The two boys laid back enjoying the view together in silence. Keith didn’t mind one bit. He was more than happy to just be in his presence. 

“The trial’s over.” Keith looked over a bit surprised at Lance. Lance was gazing off into the water seemingly miles away. Should Keith tell him he already knew? That Pidge and Hunk had updated him?

“They gave him the worst of it. If all goes as planned he’ll be facing Death Row. It will probably take years but at least he’s locked up for the time being. So he can’t hurt anyone else again.”

“I’m sorry.. I should have been there.. for you. I can’t imagine what you must have gone through.” Keith watched Lance closely but didn’t see any anger. Just a look of peace. Lance turned to look at Keith and he knew there was something else to. Hope.


	17. Chapter 17

The two boys sat on the beach just enjoying the warmth from he sun and each other. Lance was resting his head on Keith's shoulders, eyes closed casting small shadows over his freckles. It made Keith's stomach explode in butterflies. He didn't deserve Lance's forgiveness. He did not deserve to be able to just be with Lance so happily anymore. He had left him. He had left him when he needed him the most. Keith started this whole mess he wasn't even there to see it finished. He was a terrible friend. No, he was a terrible person. Keith closed his eyes with a small sigh. He just let himself relax into Lance as they sat in the sand,

“Hunk and Pidge are going out to dinner and invited us if you're feeling up to it?” Lance asked as they were making their way back to Lance's apartment. They were walking close together, their hands brushing every so often. Keith just wanted to grab it and never let go. To sweep Lance off his feet and show him how he should be loved and cared for. He yearned to show Lance how it should have been and how it can be again. He resisted the urge knowing it should not be. Especially so soon after the trial. After he had horrific things done to him. 

“Keith?” Lance had stopped walking and stared after Keith. Keith stopped and looked back his cheeks reddening slightly. “Uhh..sorry. What?” He replied apologetically. Lance just smiled and caught up to him linking their arms. 

“I asked if you wanted to grab some dinner with Hunk and Pidge?” He repeated as they continued their stroll.

“That sounds fantastic actually.” Keith smiled back and gently squeezed the other boy's arm affectionately. Lance launched into another story about how Hunk had been promoted to manager and Pidge head Baker. Keith listened fondly as he talked highly of their friends. He could listen to him talk all day no matter the topic. They made it back to the apartment soon after and Lance immediately tossed the sandy towels into the washing machine. 

“The bathroom is right down the hall on the left so you can change if you like.” Lance said unpacking his beach bag and putting everything away in it's home. Keith picked up his small duffel bag and went into the bathroom to change. Lance watched him go before going to his own room to change from his swim trunks. 

Once Keith was changed first and was sitting on the sofa patently waiting for the other boy. Lance walked out not long after looking like a snack. Keith couldn't stop staring. He wore shorts that huged his perfect thighs..well perfectly. His shirt the color of his eyes making his flawless skin stand out even more. Don't even get him started on his ass. Like, 10 out of 10. He had sunglasses resting atop his head and blue sneakers. Keith was amazed how he made such a casual outfit look so good.

“Wow.. you look amazing” No point in lying. Lance looked at himself with a small frown.

“Oh.. this? Thanks” He smiled wide taking the compliment. With a wink he walked by Keith grabbing his keys. 

“Let's go then. Come show me off” Once they left the room Lance stole Keith's arm again enjoying the warmth and comfort Keith offered him. Keith had always been Lance's safe place. Keith happily let the cute boy hang off him not minding one bit. Keith knew Lance didn't mean anything by the harmless flirting. His heart wanted him to mean it but his head knew he was too damaged right now to even be thinking like that. It was now Keith's job to help mend him and heal him.

Lance and Keith arrived at Altea Grill not long after Hunk and Pidge. Hunk was immediately bear hugging Keith before he had a chance to even say hello.

“Dude. I missed you so much. Like. How are you?!” He sniffed getting emotional. Pidge pounded knuckles with him with a smile.

“I'm great Hunk. Better now.” He said smiling over at Lance who grinned back just as happy to hear it. The four were seated and began scouring the menu holding light chatter throughout the duration of their dinner. The time reached 9pm before they spilled out of the restaurant full and merry. Pidge was half asleep complaining it was way past her bedtime. The four broke off after farewells and promises to see each other soon. 

“So, where were you staying tonight? You are more than welcome to stay at my place if you like.” Lance offered. Keith nodded a bit with a smile.

“If it's no issue then I'd be very grateful.” He had booked a hotel room but Lance's offer sounded much better. The two walked back in a comfortable silence. The nice thing about the location of Lance's apartment was it was in the heart of everything and easily in walking distance to most everything they needed. The walk was nice, the streets lit with the soft glow of the street lamps. The air was warm with a nice breeze. Maybe California was growing on Keith. He is happy with how much color he got today on the beach. He wasn't so pasty anymore. A nice little tan he had going on. Keith felt Lance's hand brush his own before his slender fingers wiggled their way around his own and before Keith knew it their hands were clasped gently. Keith didn't say anything not wanting to ruin the moment. It made him feel good that Lance trusted him but he also felt guilty, as if he was using lance in his vulnerable state.

Once back at the apartment Lance rushed around getting the spare room ready for his guest. Keith watched in amusement as Lance made sure each sheet was perfectly straight and that each pillow fluffed to perfection. 

“It;s perfect. Thank you.” Keith said softly seeing the boy fretting so much.

“Sorry. First time I've had guests over.” He apologized getting embarrassed at his fussing. Keith waved a hand coming into the room.

“No apologies needed. I'm grateful.” He sat on the bed and wiggled a bit. “Feels perfect. “ Lance smiled a bit. He headed towards the door to leave him for the night.

“Goodnight Keith.” He said shutting the door behind him. Keith watched the boy leave and sighed a bit. His life had been such a roller coaster with Lance in it. A lot of bad but also a lot of good. Maybe this was his chance to come into his life permanently. To change it for the better.

 

Keith fell asleep around midnight having stayed up working on his computer. Even though he was halfway across the country his work ceased to stop. He woke up hearing his door creak open. It shut with a soft click and it was silent until he felt the bed sink in a bit and soon a warm body was laying next to snuggling under the blankets. Keith swallowed hard trying to control his breathing as to not give away his awake state. Lance cuddled into his back resting an arm over Keith's waist. Keith felt his soft hot breaths tickle his neck and closed his eyes trying to calm his heart rate and sleep. He was sleeping with Lance. Perfect, beautifully sexy Lance.


	18. Should I continue this?

Hey guys! I know Voltron is over and I have been on a mini-Hiatus but! If you guys want, I can continue this story! Vote below if you would want to continue reading this story! Thanks, everyone!

-Capnbananabutt


End file.
